Clark Kent's A Slut
by NV66
Summary: Clark Kent is everyone's favorite hero: Superman. But what does he do when he's not protecting people. CONTAINS HOMOSEXUAL CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1: Clark Persaudes Lex

**This contains homosexual content if you do not approve of this content do not read.**

This will not be a direct story; it will be about whatever I want to write about so it can go from Season 2 then to Season 9 if I chose to do so.

**Season Three: Clark Persuades Lex.**

Clark and Lex are in the Luthor Mansion and Lex is arguing with Clark about how Clark could lie to him over and over again.

"Come on, Clark, you are always in the right spot at the right time! How is that possible?" Lex said.

Clark couldn't think of a lie so he didn't something he thought would work: he lifted up his tee-shirt showing Lex his perfect six pack abs. Clark thought this would work because one day when Lex was out of the house Clark went on Lex's laptop and he found a folder with about 500 gay porn videos and it seemed like Lex had watch the videos a lot.

"Clark um..." Lex couldn't stop looking at Clark's abs, they were wonderful "This isn't going to work" Lex said trying really hard to take his eyes off Clark's abs.

Clark sighed then took his tee-shirt off, grabbed Lex's arm them put Lex's hand on Clark's abs.

"It's still not going to work, Clark" Lex was still trying not to just stare and Clark's abs.

Clark sighed again unbuckled his belt then unzipped this jeans and pulled down his jeans and boxers then stepped out of them, Clark was hard already, his 9 inch long cock was too much, Lex caved.

"Okay I guess this worked" Lex got on his knees and started to suck Clark's cock while he took his suit off.

Lex now with his suit off and only in his underwear, was hard and Clark was about to cum, Clark started to moan and then he came, he came buckets all over Lex, Clark came so much it could be another power of his.

Lex stood up drenched in cum. Clark ripped Lex's underwear off and gently pushed Lex onto his leather couch, Clark walked over and put the tip of Lex's cock in his ass. Clark moaned and so did Lex; Clark soon had Lex's whole 7 and a half inch cock in his virgin ass. Clark moaned again and again it turned Lex on even more. Clark dick started to go up and down as Lex moved Clark's ass up and down.

This continued for about six more minutes and Clark was hard the whole time, Clark started to moan more heavily and he knew that he was having an orgasm. Lex's came and Clark was still getting fucked the cum started to ooze out of Clark's ass and Clark thought it was so good and Clark understood why the people in the porn videos were so happy at the end. Clark was still moaning and Lex had already taken his dick out of Clark's nice ass.

Lex made Clark go on his hands and knees, and Lex started to lick his cum that was coming out of Clark perfectly shaved ass. Clark started to moan again.

"Oh fuck yeah, god that feels good" Clark said moving his head with pleasure, he didn't know what else to do so moved his head around and look back at Lex every now and again.

"Wow, Farm-boy I've never heard such naughty words come out of that sweat mouth of yours" Lex said then continued to eat of Clark's ass.

"Lex's intercom buzzed "Mr. Luthor your 6:30 appointment will be here in 10 minutes." Lex's assistant said and Lex stopped what he was doing. "Clark help me get thins cum off me" Lex said wiping Clark's cum off his chest Clark started to lick the cum off. When Lex's was clean they cleaned the room of the rest of the cum and got dressed. Clark was walking properly but he walked out of the room and super speed home, and then walked to his room and started to wank.


	2. Chapter 2: KNEEL BEFORE ZOD!

**Contains Homosexual Content, Do not read if you do not approve of this content.**

**Season 9:** **KNEEL BEFORE ZOD!**

Oliver Queen walks into a warehouse in his Green Arrow attire, when suddenly he drops his arrow and puts his hand by his side against his control; Zod is standing few metres away with a crystal in his hands.

"Zod, what are you doing? What is that?" Oliver said trying to move.

"This Oliver is a kryptonian device that works as a mind control device but sadly it doesn't work on kryptonians if a kryptonian is command someone. So I can use it on you but sadly not Clark and you use it on me but since I am command you currently you cannot and unfortunately it only works on someone once, once they have been exposed to it if they are exposed it will not work again so for you know this is useless"

"God what a mouthful. What do you want Zod?" Oliver yelled at Zod.

"Take off the stupid green leather and do not touch the crystal." Zod commanded.

Oliver took off the hood and unzipped the green leather off. He was in a tight black singlet and a pair of green boxer briefs.

"Wow you really do like green." Zod said staring at Oliver's underwear. "Call Clark and tell him to come he as fast as he can."

Oliver called Clark and Clark was there in a couple of seconds but he couldn't move due to the crystal.

"Command Clark to do what you or I tell him to do." Zod said taking his trench coat off.

"Clark do whatever Zod or I tell you to do" Oliver said

"Clark, do not try to touch this crystal" Zod said "Clark and Oliver you can move now but you will not try to harm me and you can go outside 25 feet from me."

Clark and Oliver start to move around. "Why are you wearing your costume?" Clark asked Oliver.

"Zod" Oliver said.

Zod started to take all of his clothes off revealing very muscular arms and legs and a big 8 and 3 quarter inch penis.

"Oh, dude, why are you naked?" Oliver asked turning away while Clark just looked at Zod.

"Clark and Oliver, until you are free from the crystal you are gay and nothing else matters apart from doing what you are commanded to do."

Oliver immediately looked at Zod and got hard and some off his 10 inch cock was coming out of his right underwear leg hole.

"Strip" Zod said feeling he had total power.

Oliver took his green boxer briefs off and then his singlet exposing some perfect flat abs, then in all his glory walked over to Clark and quickly took his pants off revealing Clark's nine inch cock.

"Get over here" Zod commanded and Clark and Oliver walked quickly over to Zod who now was hard and sadly didn't have abs but he was very close to having them.

"Oliver, suck my dick" Oliver got on his hands and knees and started to suck Zod off, and was very happy of his new gay life style.

Clark took off his coat and shirt and just stood there waiting to be commanded.

"Clark, eat out my ass." Oliver commanded Clark to do. Oliver's ass was spread out as he was on his hands and knees. Clark immediately got on his hands and knees and lick Oliver's clean, hairless ass.

"That's right. Kneel Before Zod!" Zod said grabbing the crystal. Zod carefully broke a bit of the crystal off it was very small about the size of an eraser filing "Boys stop and stand up." Zod commanded.

Oliver and Clark stood up. Zod got a piece of the crystal and pushed it into Oliver's arm, Oliver yelled and cursed until it in his arm and afterwards he couldn't feel it anymore. Zod did the same with Clark; the crystal was able to pierce Clark's skin because it was Kryptonian.

"Now you will be exposed to crystal forever." Zod said with a laugh "Clark, pick up Oliver" Clark did so then Zod picked up Clark and he speed off to Oliver's apartment.

"Our clothes are back there." Oliver said then he noticed that Zod had picked up his clothes leaving Oliver and Clark's clothes in the warehouse.

"You won't be needing clothes." Zod speed to Oliver's closet and grabbed all of Oliver's clothes and said "Clark, Oliver, do what you were doing in the warehouse." Oliver started sucking Zod's dick and Clark starting eating out Oliver's ass.

Zod starting ripping up all of Oliver's clothes. Zod started to cum he also came buckets like Clark does.

"Oliver, stop." Zod commanded.

"Clark, Stop" They both stood up and the three of them sat on the couch, Zod was in the middle and he started to jerk the boy's dicks for them. Clark and Oliver loved this as they were now gay, Clark was already gay but there was no way he was going to admit it.

The boy started to cum and Clark's cum went all over Oliver and Zod. Clark finished cumming and Oliver and Zod's chests were covered in Clark's warm alien cum.

"Don't try to get Clark's cum off you. Lie down on the dining table and leave your legs hanging off the side." Zod commanded.

Oliver did what Zod wanted and cum started to drip onto the table.

"I've heard about this thing called fisting and I would love to try it out." Zod said as they walked over and lifted Oliver's legs up. Zod started to put his fingers into Oliver's ass and in about thirty seconds his whole fist was in there and Oliver was screaming in pain and pleasure.

"Clark, get over here and stick your fist in as well." Zod said and Oliver got scared, Clark had big hands meaning this could break a bone.

"What if it hurts me?" Oliver said quickly.

"This will not hurt you and you will not break anything and your ass will stretch wide enough." Zod commanded and Oliver knew that he had commanded that but he didn't know if it would work.

In a minute and a half Oliver had two fists in his ass and it didn't hurt and nothing was broken and his ass hole was strangely wide enough. Both boys started to move their fists in and out and since Zod had made it painless Oliver loved every second of it.

"Does it feel good?" Clark asked Oliver and Oliver replied "It is amazing but that's because Zod made it painless."

Zod quickly took his fist out and Oliver moaned and Clark moved his fist into the centre of Oliver ass.

Zod looked at Clark and commanded "Keep your fist in his ass until I tell you to remove it" then Zod looked at Oliver your will let him keep it in your ass but now you will feel pain."

Oliver moaned and yelled.

"Sorry Oliver" Clark said while Zod sat down and started to wank.

"Come on, Clark move your fist a little" Zod commanded.

As Clark moved, Oliver moaned and moaned.

"Oh, please stop" Oliver moaned.

"Eat the cum that's on you and the table, Oliver."

As Oliver ate the cum it dripped down his chin.

"Clark take your fist out faster than I did" Zod commanded. Clark moved his fisted out and Oliver's hole slapped back to normal like it hadn't been fisted and it made a sound that turn the two krypto boys on.

"Clark, make sure there is always something of you or me in Oliver, he can only have something not in there for 15 seconds, okay?"

Clark hurried over to Oliver and rammed his dick in Oliver's ass.

"God, Man, give an ass time to feel normal again." Oliver said he knew he could command him to stop as he didn't command him to start.

"Oliver your gonna be our little slut now" Zod commanded.

Oliver immediately bent up and grabbed Clark's ass and pushed Clark's dick right into his ready ass.

Zod walked over, got on the table and hovered over Oliver's hot pecs, and then grabbed Oliver's cock then moved back and jammed it up his ass.

"So this is what you've been feeling since the warehouse. I've gotta say I like it." Zod said in-between moans of pleasure that Oliver's 10 inch cock was producing.

"Oh my god Oliver." Clark said "I just realized how big your cock is!"

"Of course the billionaire playboy has a big cock, why would it be any other way?" Zod said.

"All men in the Queen family have big dicks" Oliver said.

The boys eyes rippled with a light blue like the crystal then Cark and Oliver were free. Clark pulled Zod off of Oliver's dick and threw him on the couch and Oliver ran to the cupboard and grabbed an iron box.

"Clark, get out of here." Oliver said. Clark super speed out and Oliver opened the box exposing Zod to kryptonite, Oliver then lifted up Zod's legs and started fisted Zod, so Zod could feel the pain of the kryptonite and the fisting, Oliver then put his second fist in and pushed until his arms were halfway in.

"FUCKING STOP, PLEASE, OH PLEASE." Zod yelled.

"You did this to me I'm doing this to you" Oliver said in hatred.

"I didn't push my fist in this far" Zod said in pain.

Oliver pushed his muscular arms in further and Zod kept on yelling. Oliver quickly took his arms out and Oliver was still angry, Oliver grabbed a couple of carrots and pushed them into Zod's ass.

"You put me in hospital with burns so this my revenge, bitch." Oliver said taking the kryptonite away.

"Get out now!" Oliver said and Zod super speed out.


End file.
